The Sniper and the Lion
by oskalaboska
Summary: Drabbles from FFVIII 100 community on LJ. Ch 23: Irvine clears up some misunderstandings
1. Um My bad

Um... My bad  
Rating: PG 13

"Darling it was an accident. I didn't mean to tell..."

"You didn't mean to tell Rinoa that the reason that she lost me was because she had the wrong equipment and couldn't make me scream like the princess she acts like? And also the fact that you had to yell it aloud in the cafeteria as the new recruits were being shown during their Garden orientation had no impact at all."

"Umm....when you put it like that it sounds really bad. But she was being really snooty to me and saying stuff "

"Irvine."

"Yeah, Squall."

"You're the bottoming tonight."


	2. A Little Help

**A little help (or Reasons Squall should lock the door better)**  
**Rating:** Irvine is in it so PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** I love innuendos and euphesims. Also sorry about OOC Squall (he talks alot here).

"Squall."

"Uhh... Is there something I can help you with Kinneas."

"..."

"Well."

"Were you just.."

"Doing PAPERWORK."

"Yeah....Right. Paperwork."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Will you stop with the smug leer."

"...."

"I don't know what's going on in the perverted brain of yours and I really don't want to know but I think it would be best for you to leave so that I can continue in peace."

"Well, what if I'd rather watch."

"GET OUT, KINNEAS."

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving. But just remember that the next time you need help polishing off your _paperwork_ that I'd gladly help as long as you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: (???)

Would you just look at that?" Rinoa says, head tilting towards the resident sniper as he leans in close to brunette, his head nestled at the crook of the Commander's neck. Thought his hat covered much, the flustered face and hazy gaze told that something not so innocent was going on. "Its just disgusting. Aren't there rules against acting like that in public."

"Huh?" Selphie asked, only partially listening. "What was that?" She turns and looks at the disgruntled sorcoress not really understanding and totally ignoring her jealousy. "Personally, I think its cute." she says giggling at Squall's loud moan.


	4. Busy

**Busy**

He didn't mean to forget.

At first, he thought his lover was trying to get out of something since thats what a probing Irvine meant but the disappointment at his answer of 'being busy' and how he didn't want to be disturbed haunted him throughout the day.

Later, when an enraged yellow whirlwind came in and informed him of the true cause of Irvine's disappointment, Squall could only stare shamefaced at small vibrating SEED in front of him.

As the clocked chimed announcing the end of another day, all Squall could bitterly think that is was a truly 'Happy Anniversary'.


	5. Family Worries

**Family Worries (ugh bad title)**  
Note: I love Squall cuz if you don't know what to say, you just say nothing and it IC.

"Don't you ever wonder?"

"..."

"Well, you send him off on missions. Sometimes months with other females."

"And that should bother me why?"

"Well, they use to date most of them."

"..."

"And do other things."

"..."

"Squall, I don't think that you're taking this seriously..."

"ACTUALLY, I think you're spending too much time worrying about something that doesn't concern you. Its mine and Irvine's business. Listen, I know want to look out for me, Sis but please understand that I trust him and know that it's me on the brain. Both of them."

"Wow. That's the most I've ever heard you say."


	6. Gossip folks

**Title: Gossip Folks**

"I heard they were caught having sex in his office by Martine."

"Well, I heard that he only flirts with girls so that the sex would be better."

"I was told that when Xu caught them in the training center, the Commander said she could continue to watch."

"Really, that last one is new," a deep voice cuts in on the cadets gossiping.

"SIR" the cadets yell.

"Aren't yall suppose to be in class" Irvine drawls out.

"HAI" they scramble off embarassingly quick.

After a moment, a flushed face Squall emerges "I really hate the influence you have on me.


	7. Special Privileges

**Title: Special Privileges**

It was always under the cover of darkness that he could get away with it.

During daylight hours, he was their Commander. He was the one that many called a hardass and nicknamed the Ice Prince of Balamb. He was the one that everyone asked for something, be it guidance, friendship, or even help.

But as his hands moved to remove the sheet that covered bared chest underneath and he lowered his hands to Squall's sides, ignoring the black look directed towards him, Irvine did what he knew that only he could get away with...


	8. Helen's Descendants

Helen's Descendents

Title: Helen's Descendents

Characters: Squall, Xu, Quistis

Team: Galbadian

AN: On the college website around here they have profiles of the profesors and such.

For once in his life, Squall had a hard time keeping his face blank.

As the latest Garden applicant got up and left the office (a feat considering how tight her skirt was), Squall couldn't help but smirk.

"Is it me, or are they getting stupider?" Quistis asks, shocked at 'Hunni's' answers.

Xu was still recovering from the neon-green eyeshadow the girl wore.

"Well," he croaks out around his laughter, "we might as well bring in the next one."

When Misty introduces herself, Squall can't help but feel smug that Irvine's profile will be off the website by next week.


	9. Doubt

Title: Doubt

Rating: PG (pretty tame man)

Author's Notes: Hey its still playing

Doubt sometimes seeps into his head.

The idea that someone like Irvine, a popular smooth talking charmer, is willing to have a steady relationship with someone as reclusive and antisocial as himself is kinda shocking and though he hates to admit it, terrifying for the young commander.

And the whispers that circulate about them don't help to ease his fear that the cowboy is just playing with him.

But, Irvine, being the observant man that he is, understands Squall's insecurities and fears without being told. Which is why he spends every moment speaking, showing, conveying the emotions that lie within his heart.


	10. Taking Notes

Tilte: Taking Notes

Characters/Pairing: Irvine Kinneas, Seifer Almasy implied Squvine, and Seifell

Rating: PG-13 for Seifer's mouth.

"Roleplaying, knights and distressed damsels." the cowboy smirks towards the eating blond.

"I'd think with the fact that you're banging the local ice princess, that you would have that covered," Seifer says smugly. "But then with all that hair maybe I'm putting a dress on the wrong one."

"But Seifer, isn't Zell you're prefect girly uke."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Perfect uke, huh." Zell voice rings out causing the two men to jump guiltily. "What do you think Squall?" the martial artist says over his shoulder, a feral gleam in his eyes.

Both men knew they were so screwed (or not).


	11. Untitled

Title: , (cant think of one)

Characters/Pairing: implied IrvinexOC (implied IrvineXSquall)

The color of the hair was wrong.

A dark brown hair filled with sun lightened strands.

And so were the eyes.

Grey that flashed to the color of storms when angered, or the color of his weapon when in battle, or a light silver when blushingly embarrassed and flustered.

As Irvine stared at the Galbadian across the bar, he tipped his hat and put on his most 'killing' smile. Privately, he wondered it the stranger would be kind enough to help his mind forget about his friends he'd left.

And his heart forget about the Commander that didn't want it.


	12. Hits and Misses

Title: Hits and Misses

Characters: Introspective Rinoa, OCs, Seifer, and implied Squivine (but you should expect that from me by now)

Timulus was nice, sweet, and lovable but later it came out that he only asked her on a dare.

Dane just wanted the prestige of dating a General's daughter.

Sano was a horndog.

Quint was pretty but stupid.

Seifer...

Actually, he was great, its just that...hindsight seems to say that dumping Seifer for Timber's freedom was not a smart idea.

And as she watches her current beau slyly ogle the backside of a certain womanizing cowboy, Rinoa has to wonder if maybe she'll have to add another one on her list of dating hits-and-misses list.


	13. WAke Up Call

Title:Wake Up Call  
Rating:PG

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Umdgadfwan."

"Squall, you know I don't speak zombie. Now get you're butt outta bed."

"Washerego"

"I'm not leaving till you get up."

"Can't you say I'm sick?"

"Nope, that'll be lying, and then the girls would be here in a heartbeat to try and make you feel better."

"But, I dont wanna, Irvine."

"No. The pouting face nor whining will work this time."

"But Irvine,..."

"No buts except yours out of bed. Hey..."

"I'm tired and I need my security blanket."

"I'm not gonna win this one, am I?"

"..."

"Fine, but its your ass Xu's fries, okay."


	14. Shrews Screeching

Title: Shrews Screeching

Characters: Irvine, Rinoa hint of Irvine/brunette (Its's Squall but homophobes can read Selphie in that)

AN: I still hate the bint. Takes place during D Prison

At the 7th knock at the back of his head, Irvine wondered what he'd done to piss Hyne off so much.

It was suppose to be easy, just get the princess back to hey gil heavy father, and everything would be good.

"Irvine," the shrew screeches, "we have to go back and help them." Irvine mentally wonders what the heck she, a civilian, thinks she can do that 4 SEEDs can't.

After a moment of silence he help but sigh in defeat. He didn't feel right about the way they left. And he kinda wanted to see that cute brunette again.


	15. Temptation

Title: Temptation

Characters: Irvine/Squall, mentions of Seifer/Zell

Rating : R for mentions of toys

AN: Me being pervy.

As one, they both agreed to stuff Selphie's body into the nearest broom closet.

The whole, "the Orphanage gang should get together," thing was an obvious plot by their yaoi-loving friends (for they smell Quitis work too) to see more boy on boy groping.

While, the blond duo have no qualms about engaging in acts that are barely legal in public, Squall doesn't care about the flavored lube the shop holds.

Or fuzzy handcuffs.

Or vibrating buttplugs.

And Irvine is not imagining Squall in the leather halter.

On second thought, maybe they'll put her in it after they are done.


	16. Shameless

Title:shameless

Char:Irvine and Rinoa

"Have you no shame?"

Rinoa stands in front of him, the air literally crackling with energy as she directs her gaze on the slouching gunman.

Tilting his hat back, Irvine cant help the knowing smile on his face as he watches the spark fly. The smile starts to transform into a leering smirk as he recalls the vision of a panting Squall he'd left in the library.

"About what sweet cheeks? The fact that I was spending quality time with my sweetheart? Or the fact that my sweetheart gets extra rowdy when he knows that others are nearby and watching?"


	17. Job Well Done

Title: Job Well Done

Characters: Rinoa, Squall, Irvine

Note: I really don't know where this came from but this was the first thing that came about when I saw the prompt.

As another well-wisher tells her how pretty the reception is, Rinoa can't help the her since of satisfaction. Though it was touch-and-go for a while while her knight thought himself in love with someone else, all it took was a few well placed words in certain people's ears, she was able to knock that idea out off his head.

Turning to stare at her grey-eyed hubby, she is slightly perturbed to find him gazing in the direction of the sniper, who in turn is staring back longingly.

Furious, she shyly places Squall's hand on her belly and smiles back innocently.


	18. Sage Advice

Title: Sage's Advice

Characters/Pairing: Irvine Kinneas and Squall Leonhart

Raitng: Pg

Author Note: First time at dialects so please give me some credit.

"Ere" the small voice says as the firetruck he had wanted is thrust at him. Squall looks up at the auburn haired boy as he wipes his face with his sleeves, confusion evident on his young face.

"How'd. How'd you get it. You know Seifer," the young voice trembles out.

"Seifer's just bein' a bully to ya." Irvine drawls out. "After ya dina want it anymo, he just chunked it." Irvine smiles towards the shorter boy. "Next, time git hit 'em ova the head wit a stick or something. That'll git 'em to stop, ya."

Obviously, it didn't work.


	19. Important Message

Title: Important Message

Characters: Irvine, Some nameless Seed

"Squad Leader are you alright?" a newly promoted SEED asks his hunched over superior when he notices the look on the cowboys face.

"Ummm...*cough, cough* Yeah, I'll be alright." Irvine says, his face still flushed from the recent message.

"Sir," the SeeD begins, worried at the uncharacteristic reserve of his sempai. "Isn't any danger back home is there? Or is there a problem with the mission?"

"No...no. The Commander just sent something that he's assured would get us home quicker." Irvine says and the boy relaxed.

"Will it work?"

"Yes" Irvine says remembering those fuzzy handcuffs.


	20. Memor Lane

Title: Memory Lane

Rating: G

For a moment Irvine couldn't help the sense of deja vu that hit him.

Selphie was beside him brimming with enthusaism and spastic energy, bouncing in readiness to explore the unknown.

Zell griping at Seifer for being an asshole, which in turn causes Seifer to continue his teasing with a disapproving Quistis in the background as the blonds bickering becomes more physical.

And at the back of the merry band of friends is Squall. Alone and quiet and brood, as per usual.

And just like when they were little, Irvine watches the and silently wishing that he was beside him.


	21. Kitties and cream

Title:Kitty and Cream  
Characters: Irvine/Squall  
AN:Thanks to my beta, indigoia fr making it legible

It wasn't long before Squall let out a barely stifled moan. With one eye open to stare at his handiwork, Irvine couldn't help but smirk. Or at least smirk as much as a man can with his mouth full of his squirming, hot sex kitten whom he'd been away from from far too long. Damn month-long missions.

'Well,' Irvine thinks, 'I can't help it that I love cream just as much as kitten,' and with a slight moan, once again engulfed his lover's cock. This time, aiming to see if he could bring out that cute purr of Squall's.


	22. Too Much information

Title:Too Much Information  
Pairing: Irvine/Squall with Zell, Seifer, and Selphie

"Truth or dare, Irvy."

Irvine can tell by the look in Selphie's eye what the nature of her dare would be and he'd rather stay whole and clothed.

"Truth."

"Well," she begins, "Where is the weirdest, riskiest place you've ever had sex?" Her question now garnered the inquistive looks of Zell and Seifer.

"Now, darling, you know I don't kiss and tell."

Seifer snorts, "He's with the Ice Queen, if he even gets any, it'll only be boring."

"We had sex in your closet while you were busy with Zell." Squall says from across the room, oblivious of the chaos he has caused.

---------------------------------------------------

Thanx for reading


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Assumptions  
Characters: Squall and Irvine

"So the flirting."

"That's natural. I'm just a friendly person."

"And the notches on your bedpost."

"Assumptions. You should be familiar with how it goes. If you're seen too long in the company of a single female, everyone just assumes. And given that I'd already been established as a well-known flirt, no girl would admit that I had done nothing with them."

"Except Selphie."

"Except Selphie."

"... So why didn't you say anything?"

"Too humiliating. One, no one would believe me, and two, bashing a girl is not the best way to come out."

"..."

"So, Squall, want to get some drinks?"


End file.
